magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Cutie Honey
Japanese Title: キューティーハニー French Title: Cherry Miel Chinese Title: 甜心戰士 Cutie Honey 'Plot' Honey Kisaragi, a 16 year old girl who discovers she is a super android after her father is killed by Panther Claw. Panther Claw is an all-female organization, who desire Prof. Kisaragi's invention the Fixed System of Air Elements. The device can create anything from thin air. Panther Claw wishes to create an unlimited supply of jewels with it. The device is actually inside of Honey, and allows her to transform into various personas with a nude transformation. She swears to use the device to avenge her father, and crush Panther Claw. Joining Honey in her quest for revenge is the Hayami Family. The eldest son, Seiji Hayami is the first person to discover Honey's secert. He meets Honey by chance, and swears to help her. Danbei Hayami his father, and Junpei Hayami his brother also grow very fond of Honey. Panther Claw is ruled over by Panther Zora, and her younger sibling Sister Jill. Jill is the head of Panther Claw's Japanese branch, and Honey's main enemy in the series. She sends various androids to fight Honey and try to steal Prof. Kisaragi's great device. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' 'Opening and Ending' 'Transformations' Shin Cutie Honey 'Plot' New Cutie Honey is set one hundred years after the events of the original 1973 Cutie Honey television series, in the fictional Cosplay City. Mayor Light (ライト市長 Raito shichō?, voiced by Sho Hayami in its original Japanese and Jason Douglas in its English dub) vows to rein in a citywide crime wave and restore peace. However, a self-proclaimed "Lord of Darkness" named Dolmeck (ドルメック4?, v.b. Yūsaku Yara and Bryan Bounds), feared even by other criminals there, seeks to derail his efforts in the first four episodes. A large freelance gang of armored, axe-wielding mutant motorcyclists, joined by two of Dolmeck's allies—Black Maiden (ブラックメイドン?, v.b. Taeko Yamada and Tamara Lo), a very young-looking red-haired girl who rides naked in a humanoid robot slightly shorter than him and can psychokinetically move objects and people; and Peeping Spider (ピーピングスパイダー?, v.b. Hirohiko Kakegawa and Guil Lunde), who wears decorative robotic spider legs and an electronic trinocular scope, and can use stealth technology, see through objects, sense spacetime disturbances, and trap people in strong webs—attack an outdoor meeting of the Mayor and his fellow citizens. Dolmeck then halts the attackers and asks the Mayor to rule the city with and under him. Unknown to all, Light's secretary Honey Kisaragi (如月 ハニー Kisaragi Hanī?, v.b. Michiko Neya and Jessica Calvello) is a gynoid who previously could transform into the titular red-haired, sword-wielding heroine Cutie Honey or summon other personas and powers, often after shouting "Honey Flash!" She later confronts the biker gang and another female minion of Dolmeck, and inadvertently regains those abilities and lost memories before defeating the group. Three animated characters—a short young boy, a tall red-haired girl in a blue, black, and red skin-tight costume, and a short male cyborg—in a dark, cavernous place. The girl has several scratch wounds on her breasts. Chokkei Hayami (left), Honey (in Cutie form), and Danbei Hayami Light agrees to fight crime in the city with Honey's help. She moves into the home of Danbei Hayami (早見 団兵衛 Hayami Danbei?, v.b. Kōsei Tomita and Tristan MacAvery), a returning character from the 1973 Cutie Honey series. He is now both a 150-year-old cyborg fitted with many sensors and tools, and a pervert who often tries to see Honey naked and even asks her to transform to do so. They live there with his young grandson Chokkei (早見 直慶 Hayami Chokkei?, v.b. Rica Matsumoto and David Nance), who has a crush on Honey and wishes to become like Mayor Light; and Chokkei's parents, who themselves attempted to rob a city bank in the first episode. Chokkei's mother Daiko (早見 大子 Hayami Daiko?, v.b. Rika Fukami and Tiffany Grant) is a self-proclaimed expert thief who can summon increased strength when her son is in danger, and a descendant of Seiji Hayami from the original TV series. His father Akakabu (早見 赤カブ Hayami Akakabu?, v.b. Wataru Takagi and Greg Stanley) loves his wife and son but, like Danbei, is not above peeking at Honey when she showers. Three animated characters—a girl with dark red hair in a tall black humanoid robot's domed cockpit, a tall armored blue-haired man, and a purple-haired man with robotic spider legs on his back and a box in his hands—stand side-by-side. Black Maiden, Dolmeck, and Peeping Spider Honey remembers that the minion she defeated injected liquid from a "capsule" to transform into a monster. She fights other capsule users, then seeks the capsules' source. After she defeats a female capsule distributor, Peeping Spider learns and reveals Honey's true robot form. He kidnaps Chokkei and sends him to Dolmeck's airship, and Honey and the rest of the Hayamis fly there to rescue him; they fight Peeping Spider, defeat Black Maiden, and attack a large structure in the ship along the way. Maiden then reveals herself to be Panther Zora (Honey's nemesis and the leader of the Panther Claw in the original series) reborn; Honey wounds Dolmeck, and his body releases the fallen evil souls of all the countless villains Honey has killed. Zora then absorbs them, evolving her body into that of a fully adult woman. Honey tries to re-seal Dolmeck's body, while Danbei destroys the airship. After the entire Hayami family escapes the ship with Danbei's jet pack, Honey emerges alive from within a falling rock. The next four episodes are set an unspecified time after the battle with Dolmeck. Chokkei has grown older and fond of Honey, and the Hayamis remain with her to fight off antagonists who transform and gain their power through direct influence by Zora. Mayor Light rarely appears in this half of the series. A girl named Natsuko (夏子?, v.b. Junko Iwao and Jenny Strader) appears in the fifth episode as a criminal who wants to use a nuclear bomb to get a ransom; she joins Honey's group by the sixth episode, often stays near Chokkei, and calls him "boy" to his annoyance. Her presence reminds Honey of her old friend of the same name who died at the hands of Sister Jill in the original versions of Cutie Honey and vows to protect her. Natsuko is initially confused by this until Chokkei explains the reason why. In the seventh, Daiko—now a leader of a "United Thug Alliance" of gangs—goes with Honey and the Hayamis to rescue fellow thugs imprisoned by an army of "Thug Hunters", and reveals she fell in love with Akakabu for his persistence in an earlier fight with her. Peeping Spider returns in the eighth, last episode; there, Honey and her friends capture him and use his technologies to defeat a teleporting gold thief. 'Episode List' 'Video Gallery' 'Openings' Endings 'Transformations' ' ' Cutie Honey Flash 'Plot' The central figure of the series is Honey Kisaragi, a schoolgirl of the boarding school " St. Chapel Academy " in Tokyo. At her 16. birthday she wants to meet her father, whom she admires very much. (Therefore she also always names him "oto-sama " and not " oto-san ". The ending -sama is one of the strongest politeness-forms in the Japanese.) Her father is abducted before her eyes from the "Panther Claws" however. This is a bad grouping of monsters and demons with a wildly looking leader (Sister Jill) and a mighty sovereign (Panther Zora) in the background. These especially steal jewelry and other valuable, to attain power with it. In the original-story, they came from another dimension or another world and represented an embodiment of the evil. This is in the TV-series as well presumably. Through an invention of her father, that she gets from a mysterious man with long silvery hair (Tasogare no purinsu, the prince of twilight), Honey can change into any person then. In the final stage of the transformation, she is "Cutie Honey ", the fighter of the light of love. As these, she lifts the fight against the "Panther Claws". She is supported by a courageous detective with the name Seiji Hayami. He plays an important role in almost all episodes and becomes a type of partner of Cutie Honey and with that (still ignorantly) also from Honey Kisaragi. Also the prince of twilight helps her. He gives her keen advice and white flowers... But like the name already shows he plays a double game. Seira Hazuki still appears later as an important character. She also becomes a schoolgirl at Honeys boarding school and can change into the bad "Misty Honey ". She claims to be the younger sister of Honey. But whoever is she for real? 'Episode List' 'Movie' It starts off with this man clutching a container getting chased by some panther claw agents through the park. Then as soon as the panther claw people are about to attack him Scoop Honey comes out of nowhere and blinds them all with her camera and goes onto smashing one in the face with the camera. Then Honey jumps behind a statue,turns into nurse honey and ties up one of the agents with bandages. Honey talks an agent talks and then Honey turns into Cutey Honey uses "Honey Boomrange" and kills all the Panther Claw agents. The Man's container hits the ground a pops open. Inside the container is a what looks like a seashell or cocoon shaped object. Then it goes to the theme song (with special added special effects not in the orginal version) Then it reopens with Honey and Nat-chan standing over the man's body in Honey's room. Then the teacher lady comes in and starts yelling at honey and nat-chan (I assume for having a man in her room). The Man wakes up and says something to the teacher which really pisses her off. Then Shinji (is that his name I can't get it right) and the School master come in and ask the man a few questions. The man explains what the cocoon thingie is and it has to do with a lady who looks alot like honey. Then in the middle of this a Monster (who looks like a big beetle) that can shoot bullets from her head jumps in through the window. and tries to get the container. Shinji and the school master decks the moster and Honey, the Man, and Nat-chan run downstairs out the door only to be intercepted by some Panther Claw agents. this big rollie-polly bug comes puts Nat-chan in this really weird web type stuff and then the panther claw people get in a truck and drive away. What happens is the Man and Honey get into a car and chase the truck. Honey Jumps on to the side of the truck, and the man looks at her ass as she climbs up the truck. The Man's Car's tire's get shot out and as runs off the rode Honey does her thing and turns into Hurricane honey Kicks through the window takes out a Panther Claw agent and points at the other one with a gun. While this is happening eveyone at the school forms pretty much a riot commendeers a bus , which has Seiya on it mind you, and joins the chase. At the truck Honey is grab through one of the seats by the beetle monster and is thrown into the back of the truck. The bus rams the truck and it goes flying off the side of the road into the lake bellow, but now before honey is thrown from the truck. Honey thinks Nat-chan is dead and starts crying. (on this part I don't remeber if that's exactly how it goes but it's the jist of it) Then Honey the Man and Shinji decide to go after the panther claw people. They Fly to South America (No english or Spanish needed!) and go get a room. Honey gets pissed because there is only one room and she needs to shower. She throws the guys out of the room and she showers as they talk (this also has the only shower scene in all of the Cutey Honey F). The Man goes into the room and Shinji starts (from what it looks like to me) contemplating what to do to stay out side of the room or go in, while you hear fighting in the backround. Honey screams "Shinji-san!" and shinji runs in to find the monsters grabing the container and fighting with everyone. The Monsters and Panther claw agents flee and so our heroes, and herione follow them. They are searching some acient underground tunnels, when a bug falls on Shinji's shoulder he gets scared and goes face first into Honey Breasts! (I had to mentchion that) Honey calls him a pervert and man yells at them both, then they continue on. Honey and co. find Nat-chan in a secret room under the tunnel with all the other Monsters. Nat-chan is put in some skimpy scrafice gear and other things. (oh I forgot to mentchion earlier there was a scene which as some praying mantis lady yell at the beetle and rolly-poley monster. and also a Weird bug monster lady was there. All 4 monsters were there when they got there.) Well honey and the man make a wrong move and they fall into a big trap hole. There honey's hair gets caught onto the man's chain which has a picture of the man and the mysterious lady on it. He explains about her and then they get back to buissness. Honey makes the man close his eyes and Honey goes "Honey flash!!!!!!!" and turns into a jungle woman who only wears a loin cloth (yep no bra) and throws a rope down to the man. Then it goes back to the temple area above where the highest evil lady is saying some crap and is watching the cocoon. Right now Shinji has also been turned into a sacrifice wearing a loin cloth. Then the cocoon hatches and a butterfly emerges, the evil bug lady tries to grab the butterfly but the man shoots her in the hand with a shot gun, and the shot doesn't hurt her. At the top of the room a beatiful goddess emerges and says something which stops everyone, but it turns out to just be honey in another form. She says her whole speech and turns into Cutey Honey. then a big fight starts and everything is going pretty well, Honey even "honey lightning flare!"s the beetle monster (which kills it) and both her and the man are kicking some Panther claw butt. Then the Mantis lady puts a long blade to Shinji's neck and blackmails honey by something like "If you don't stop killing us pretty boy dies." Honey surrenders and the rolly-poley thingie even has some web around Cutey Honey's neck. Out of nowhere Misty Honey emerges and "Honey Sexy Dynamite!!" 's the Mantis lady's butt. Then the "Taga no Prince" jumps out and kills the Rolly-poley thingie with one strike from his flowers. Honey fights some panther claw goons and kills them. Misty HOney and the "Taga no Prince" use a portal to teleport elsewhere. Then the evil bug lady gets pissed and turns into a giant scorpian. Honey tries fighting her but the scorpian lady just keeps deflecting her attacks. the scorpian lady then follows the butterfly trying to catch it. Honey tries one last weak attack with he boomrange, but the scorpian lady avoids it and puts her giant stinger into HOney's back (oooh that had to hurt!). Cutey Honey lays on the floor exhausted and in pain, as she thinks of the man and the mysterious lady, from those memories she gets a jolts of power and says "Honey flash!!!!!!" she doesn't transfrom but all of her gashes are gone and she is surrounded with a powerful aura. With one might slice of her sword she kills the Scorpian lady. In the end The Man, Shinji, Honey, and Nat-chan go outside to see hundreds of beatiful butterfly flying everywhere that all look just like the special one from the cocoon. Then the Man thanks Honey for helping him and calls her "Cutey Honey." Which totally takes her back (you only transformed right in from of him you bimbo!) 'Picture Gallery' 'Official Profiles' 'Transparent Files / Poses' 'Screenshots' 'Video Gallery' 'Openings and Ending' 'Transformations and Attacks' Re: Cutie Honey 'Plot' In the near future, the mysterious armed group called "Secrete Organization Panther Claw" performed sabotage in and around Tokyo, and people panicked. Although the Police Force and the Riot Police led by Police Inspector Natsuko were dispatched, they were unable to apprehend Panther Claw. In those days, Gold Claw, who was one of the Panther Claw`s big four, appeared at a TV station, and took control of it. Then, a beautiful girl appeared. She called herself Cutie Honey, the fighter of love. Cutie Honey`s mission was to fight agianst the evil Panther Claw organization. She was in fact Kisaragi Honey, the android made by Dr. Kisagagi who had been the world leading scientist. She was normally a dull temporary employee. However, if she shouted "Honey Flash"　touching her heart shaped choker, she turned into a super-android who was far more powerful than a regular person. That transformation was enabled by the "ai System"(love system). In order to avenge her creator`s death, Honey had been fighting against Panther Claw, who had been the one`s who`d killed him. While the policemen led by Natsuko joined the battle between Honey and Panther, a newspaper reporter Hayakawa Seiji watched quietly from the sidelines. He knows of Cutie Honey`s secret identity. What is the true purpose of Sister Jill, the leader of Panther Claw? The battle of Cutie Honey, the fighter of love, against the monsters has just begun. 'Episode List' '1- Ten no Maki ("Heaven's History")' (十の巻) Airdate: 24 July, 2004 A mysterious terrorist organization creates chaos and destruction, and the Japan police led by Inspector Aki Natsuko go after them to stop them. A single woman on a motorcycle appear and stopped and defeated the villins alone. The Anonymous band attack a freeway, a hospital, a public bath and finally a television station, where Gold Claw appears and presents the terrorist organization as Panther Claw, a band aimlessly, who only seeks the pleasure of their leader, Sister Jill. There appears the mystery woman again, this time disguised as a director assistant, which is also presented as Cutie Honey, the warrior of love. '2- "Chi no Maki" ("Earth's History")' (ホーチミンの巻) Airdate: 28 August, 2004 A mysterious woman wearing leather and feline features, Cobalt Claw, call pursues and attacks Cutie Honey, destroying everything in its path, and making the world believe that Cutie Honey is a public enemy. Meanwhile, an adult-like 12 girl, Scarlet Claw, destroys the city typing a message: "We want Cutie Honey". Cutie Honey fight with Cobalt Claw and she doesn't know of the Scarlet's campaign of terror, making Honey be hated for all the people. Scarlet capture all women of the city with the excuse that Cutie Honey could be any of these women. All these situations greatly depressed Honey, who is animated by the Inspector Aki Natsuko. '3- "Hito no Maki" ("Humanity's History")' (ひとの巻) Airdate: 29 September, 2004 Black Claw, was the last obstacle that Honey had to pass before facing against Sister Jill, who had incredibly strengthened, thanks to the energy of the young woman who had been kidnapped. Honey can defeat Black Claw with lots of difficulties, and now she must defeat Sister Jill, who had grown to cover the city, but thanks to the timely intervention of Natsuko Aki and secret monitoring Seigi Hayami, Honey manages to see into the heart of Sister Jill, and destroy it. 'Live Action Movie' When Honey's uncle gets kidnapped by the evil criminal gang known as "Panther Claw," she must use her magical powers of transformation (fueled by love) to save him. Meanwhile the same crime group has been responsible for a number of other crime sprees across Tokyo. In the process, Honey teams up with the seemingly cold police woman Natsuko Aki and hot shot journalist Seiji Hayami as well as battle the four "claws" of the Panther Claw gang to save her uncle and the rest of the city. 'Picture Gallery' 'Official Profiles' 'Transparent Files' 'Video Gallery' 'Opening and Ending' 'Transformations' Cutie Honey: The Live 'Plot' The story goes that Professor Kisaragi, hurt by the death of his daughter, decides to create a clone of it, for which kidnaps Miki to insert a transformation device, but this device is defective. The same with Yuki were also made. So Kisaragi decides to create a Cyborg, Honey Kisaragi, and adapt his device in it. Throughout the series we meet the 4 bosses Panter Claw: Yuji Nakajo, the Duke Seiya Anthony Watari IV, Mayumi Karasugawa and finally to Hiromi Tanaka. These 4 will make imposible life to Honey and sisters (Miki and Yuki). 'Episode List' 'Video Gallery' 'Openings and Endings' 'Transformations' 'Films based on Cutie Honey' 'Fan Zone' Category:Anime Category:Live Action Category:1970-1979 Category:1990-1999 Category:2000-2009 Category:Cutie Honey Page Category:Japanese Live Action